


My dear, lovely traitor

by DYP



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Break Up, F/F, Partner Betrayal, Revenge, Sadness, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP
Summary: Pure love doesn't exist. Not on earth, not even on hell. But the princess always acted so naive, thinking she was living the dream of her life. However, everything changed radically after discovering the failure of her hotelCharlie will experienced the betrayal from the girl who trusted the most
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspiration from an old fic I made with another ship, and yeah. I love betrayal topics so much. Enjoy it c:

Between the red clouds and the thunder of the sky, there was an atmosphere of war. The sound of metal was the only audible thing, without anyone around to be a spectator of what was going on at the time. Two demons flew in the sky, not on a date, but in a fight. No one knew that on the outskirts of town, one of the most unexpected battles was about to end.

“Not so fast Vaggie”

Charlie quickly dodged her spear, and with her sword, cut off Vaggie's wings. The demon fell to the ground from a great height, throwing her weapon far away from her and falling weakly to the ground. The gun she held fell from her pocket, and the bullets were on the ground. She was wounded, with cuts and blood coming out of every part of her body. Without wings, she was no longer a moth. She was just a cockroach.

It was all over for her. Charlie decided to descend to see with her own eyes the results of her battle. A battle of which the princess never thought she would have. 

A battle against her girlfriend.

Vaggie was on the ground, weakened, battered and coughing up blood.

“Welcome to hell my dear Vaggie!”

“Bastarda… hija de puta”

“Speak English”

In both of their looks, there was anger, spite, hate. However, it was Charlie who was looking angrier out of the demon she used to call her girlfriend.

For seven years, the hotel had not had the customers who she had waited for so long. They always ran unsatisfied, saying there was a horrible service from the staff. Even demons that were having hopes on getting away from their torture on hell, were disappointed by the failures of Charlie's project. And from time to time, some demons were "scared" by anomalies and angels that according to Vaggie, "were infiltrated".

Those years were heinous for Charlie. For every demon she failed to redeem, her father always sent her a message of how disappointed he was. That her dream was just that, a fucking dream. Everything reached its limit when her father had the audacity to tell his daughter that she could just made a better job as a whore rather than a hotel manager, something of which, although Lilith repressed him, it was very harmful to Charlie. Basically, that confirmed that he hated Charlie for that idea of her. Some days later, he decided to cut off her budget for the hotel. He said he would rather spend his money on Val’s place rather than in helping his daughter. Bad play, because Lilith really got mad with him, and Charlie… she just stopped talking with him. 

She didn't know what was wrong, she had all the active staff, she had psychological studies of every demon, she had the help of Alastor. Every night, she wondered why no one wanted to stay at the hotel. Did everyone want to humiliate her? Vaggie always said it was the Radio Demon's fault. That his presence had been the reason of why her hotel was destined to fail and why her father hate her.

What a good lie she had put in her head.

“You are not looking so good there Vaggie”

“Screw…you” said Vaggie vomiting some blood.

The princess grabbed the wings of the ground. They were crushed and dirty by the mud caused by the storm. At one point, she broke one of the wings like a piece of paper; then, she grabbed the other one and did the same. She was looking for something beyond than just defeating her.

She approached to her and dangerously raised her sword near her. In tears, she began to speak.

“Just tell me why”

Between laughs, Vaggie responded: “Why?”

“We were a couple Vaggie, we were together in everything. I loved you…”

“Oh Charlie, so fucking naïve. Qué vergüenza que sigas siendo esa demonio pura e inocente”

“Stop talking in Spanish you backstabbing piece of shit!” 

The moth demon simply laughed at her princess. She didn't care how hurt she was. She began to stand up, though she realized she couldn't make quick moves. She was at the mercy of another attack from Charlie.

She remembered everything she had done to get the princess to close the hotel. From killing some customers and blaming Alastor, to sabotaging customer service. She was even able to secretly hire a street gang to attack the exteriors of the hotel, in order to be destroyed.

But as she progressed with those ideas, the crazier she got. Every now and then, she'd become more possessive of Charlie. She wanted her to turn the page, and get back to the happy relationship they were at first. No distractions, no silly ideas. Just the two of them together. She even started yelling at Charlie that her project was going to fail. She started to get angry because the princess never gave up. She was very optimistic about her idea, and Vaggie was losing her mind.

That madness betrayed her that night, when she tried to commit the craziest idea she could have. Murdering the Person Who Helped Charlie Blindly: Alastor. And she almost got it. Poison, a fake invitation, and some Jambalaya to end his life. He had fallen into the trap. Already weakened, she told him many truths about him. His dumb smile, his annoying confidence, and how he "snatched" Charlie every time. She could finally see him defeated. Maybe finally the princess would gave up on her idea, she said to him. However, she forgot the most important point: he could not die that way.

She had worse luck when Charlie overheard the conversation between the two at that moment. The words were not coming from Alastor, refueled on the ground and weakened. Vaggie had broken his microphone, and Alastor’s power was greatly removed for the most part. The moth demon came over to tell her girlfriend that it was all a misunderstanding, before grabbing her spear to unleash her fury. Charlie simply backed away, and within seconds she was running away from her.

All they knew was that their battle started at the hotel, and ended up reaching the outskirts of Pentagram City. Until Vaggie's defeat.

“I did it… to stop you… You were fucking out of your mind… You didn’t pay attention to what it really matters. Me” said Vaggie with a smile.

“So that’s makes it ok? To stab your girlfriend in the back?!”

For a moment, Charlie wanted to stab her again. She was mad at her. She had devoted a part of her life and her time at the hotel, only so that in the end she ends up discovering that her girlfriend ended up sabotaging her so that she gave up what she had tried so hard to achieve, without success.

“Come on Charlie… Abandon me again… Give more attention to that fucking building of yours than the most precious gift you could have…My love” Vaggie was out of his mind by that moment. All that effort she made for Charlie to abandon her project had been in vain. “Everyone was right about you… you are just a failure in this place”

The blood emanating from Vaggie's body meant she was inhaling her last breath. Charlie wasn't happy, but she was satisfied to see her suffer. She had been affecting her life for so long, and now, she could finish that traitor.

With an elevated voice, the princess began to scream with a liberated fury.

"I trusted you Vaggie! I thought all those words of support were from bottom of your heart!"

"You've lost your mind princess... your project was meant to fail... I just wanted to help you open your eyes."

Charlie raised her sword and brought it up to her neck. Vaggie simply looked at how the edge was dangerously close to her.

“You ruined me, you fuck!”

Vaggie began to get angry and release her demonic form “Oh, you said I ruined you? You were always a daydreamer Charlie! You were ruined since the first day you told me about this dumb idea of the hotel! You are the one who ruined her life by herself, not me!” The moth demon wanted to raise her weapon and keep attacking her, but she was very weakened to continue the battle. “I just helped you see that, that everything you did was a fucking joke Charlie!”

Flashbacks of demons rejecting her, of people laughing in her face, came to Charlie´s mind. On the one hand, Vaggie was right. She ended up being the laughingstock of hell. Not even her father wanted to see her. All those sabotages had finally made her project look like a joke. Now she had a chance to get revenge. To settle scores with Vaggie.  
Vaggie, predicting her thoughts, broke the little silence.

“Kill me then! End this up fast!”

Vaggie had accepted her future. She was hoping for the last hit to finally finish this. Charlie looked at her. She was shattered, wingless, wounded, and defeated.

All she had to do was to pierce her sword in her heart, and it was all going to end. It was so simple. But something stopped her.

“Are you waiting an invitation for this?!”

That feeling of regret. That feeling of mercy. She couldn't kill her even if she wanted to. Charlie hated her, but she wasn't so cold to kill someone.

“Fuck!” Charlie put down her sword. She began to get away from Vaggie, without letting her guard down. “Why I can’t do this?”

She began to remember all the good times they had together. Every conversation, every kiss. She felt she couldn't kill her. There was a time when she trusted her with all her pure heart. She couldn't end their friendship like that. She'd never be able to kill someone. Not even Alastor.

“Probably because you love me… you still are… but… you weren’t so decent to me… Ignoring me every time… not trusting my word… Vete a la mierda princesa”

“Really?” Charlie began to approach Vaggie again. “You think I’m still in love with you after all the shit you did to me?” She kicked Vaggie's leg, causing her to lose her balance and fall off again. “You killed my family relationship! You destroyed my dream!”

All she wanted to do was get Vaggie to understand her mistake. That her actions had caused Charlie to hate her. However, the moth demon still thought she was an innocent girl. That what she did was forgivable. 

“No, I trusted you. I treated you like family. The only family I could love. Even more than my own father. And you are telling me, that I wasn’t decent to you?” said Charlie.

Gradually, she began to pierce her sword in her chest. She opened a very large wound every second, and she heard her ex-girlfriend's cries of suffering. Nothing made her happier at that time, than to see how Vaggie was being tortured by her own.

Vaggie grabbed her hand, and in tears, began to murmur.

“Charlie… why… I thought… that you loved me…I thought that… I was the best… thing in your… life”

“You were my favorite demon here…” said Charlie “But your arrogance and hypocrisy made you end up here. All alone, no one to help you. Look at yourself. You can’t even think properly about your point of view. You want to destroy my dreams, yet you say you still love me” The sword was causing several damage to her, to the point where Vaggie was lacking of air “…You want to know something?”

“Not… really” said Vaggie.

Charlie raised a little smile, and she began to tell her that idea in mind. She had ignored her ex-girlfriend.

“All those nights I reserved a table in the restaurant, was just to have fun like a couple. All those sleeps we have in my bed, was just to hug you and kiss you. I did sacrifices for you…” She pulled out the sword sharply from her body, and left a large hole in her chest “… but I see that you never appreciate that time with me. I wasted eleven years of my life with you. In a dumb relation” Charlie spat on her face, which was already filled with tears and saliva.

Vaggie's face saw nothing but pain, suffering and sadness. She was defenseless.

“The hotel and you were the most important things of my life. I gave you attention, I gave you my time. You should know better than anyone else that my relationship and saving my people were my main goals...” Charlie started crying again. Accepting the truth was very hard for her “… but I see that you didn’t love me as you say. You wanted to see me fail. Well… there you have it… I don’t have any more clients… I lost my best friend and my girlfriend at the same time… You fucked up my life” said Charlie.

It was then that Vaggie realized what she did wrong. She began to remember every moment when Charlie asked her out for a walk, dinner, sleep. She never focused on having a good time with her. Her only goal in her mind was to close the hotel. She was never interested in reinforcing her love with the princess.

She had missed many opportunities to reduce her torture in hell, and all because she became obsessed with a simple hotel. A hotel, which took the affair out of Vaggie's life.

"There is no need to further discuss this Vaggie. Goodbye"

Charlie started to walk away, leaving the moth demon shattered. Vaggie started crying. Her efforts to get the princess to give up on her project so that she would only focus on her had failed. She had lost the only person who trusted her.

She was going to die alone, forgotten, remembered as a traitor.

"No..." Vaggie said cleaning up some of her tears. "You destroyed my life, Charlie... You... you never understood my sacrifices. If I can't be happy... neither you will be"

Quickly and with the last of her energy, she started to pick up her gun from the ground, aiming at Charlie's direction, in order to kill her. She wanted revenge for humiliating her.

She pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out. It turns out that she forgot that the ammo was dispersed on the floor.

Charlie heard the empty gun. With a quick reaction, Charlie approached to Vaggie's fist and swayed her sword, ripping off her hand. Vaggie wanted to scream, but she couldn't because the princess quickly lifted her sword, and decapitated her with a slice. The blood of the moth demon splattered over the whole weapon and on the ground. Her corpse fell to the ground without any movement, and her gun finally made landfall. The traitor had died.

Finally... after seven years of failures, she had murdered the real saboteur. Her girlfriend. Her dear, lovely traitor.

“Thanks for everything Vaggie! You were a great help!” said Charlie before spitting on her corpse.

However, she didn’t stop after saying those words. She picked her spear off the ground and started sticking it all over her body, like a voodoo doll. She was releasing all her anger against Vaggie, the girl she once loved, and who ended up being a nuisance for her plans.

Stab after stab, more blood kept coming out. Her gaze showed no feeling. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to eliminate all traces of her. That's how she was for two minutes. Two minutes where she didn't want to leave her intact. Vaggie had shattered her entire family relationship, even her personal goal. She wanted revenge, and she finally got it.

Tired, she decided to stop. It was all over for Vaggie.

“You piece of shit! That was for me! That was for ruining my life!” 

An internal voice was already asking her to continue. But another one said to stop. She decided to hear the second one. There was no longer any need to keep attacking Vaggie. She was dead.

She lay down on the muddy ground from the rain. She didn't care about her suit anymore. It was too ripped and bloody to say she needed to keep it clean. She saw the rainy sky, and smiled. She felt a relief inside. As if she was at last leaving a heavy weight.

However, she didn't feel totally well. She had never liked to kill. She had never used all her real power against someone as close as her girlfriend. Her purity disappeared in just a few minutes against her. That smile felt very empty. Charlie had never been a vengeful demon. But failures and disappointment finally reached their limit.

She couldn't stand one more betrayal anymore. Especially from the person who gave her so much of her time, only that in the end she ended up almost stabbing her in the back.

“Why I’m not totally happy?” Charlie asked to herself.

She was so lost in her thoughts; it took her a while to realize her phone was ringing. She saw five missed calls on her screen. Just at that moment, it rang again.

“Huh, a call from Angel”

She was in doubt as to whether to answer him or not. She had a hard time confronting Vaggie, that she was already very tired. On the one hand, she didn't want to talk to anyone else. She didn't feel like the rest of her friends were with her. Charlie had experienced betrayal and contempt many times. But from Vaggie?

That was something she never expected.

She wanted to cry, but decided to hold on. She had shed enough tears for her. She had made sacrifices to have the best dates with her, the best honeymoons, the best walks, the best kisses ... But she never allowed her to move forward with the project of her life: Saving her people.

She had been reflecting for a long time, that she didn't hear the phone for another five minutes. By that time, she had missed 10 calls from Angel. She then decided to answer him.


	2. Chapter 2

An altered voice responded to Charlie.

“Hey Angel”

“Charlie! Finally! You answered the damn phone! Are you fine?! Did Vaggie hurt ya?!”

“What do you think? I’m answering my phone, talking with you without the risk of someone backstabbing me” 

“Wait… don’tell me that”

“Yes, she is dead. By my own hand” 

Angel stayed mute for a long time, without knowing what to answer. “Shit, Vaggie…” He knew the princess could get angry on a great level, but he didn't think she would be able to kill the one girl who was once her girlfriend.

“I don’t know why you are feeling bad for her. She has lost her mind by that moment. She even tried to kill me here”

“But… She was your girlfriend! We told ya to stay calm with her! It was Vaggie!”

“Oh, I am calm. She tried to kill me. She screwed us all. What do you expect? Give her a kiss? A hug?”

This time, Charlie was not feeling sad to insult or say sarcastic sentences against Vaggie. The princess was angry enough with her to feel any sorrow. All she wanted to do was forget that she ever sacrificed a lot of her time for nothing.

Seven years of her life were wasted by her side. She thought Seviathan had been a total son of a bitch with her... but she never thought Vaggie had taken that as a competition. She turned out to be worse than her ex.

“For you, she was your friend. For me… a total scum. Over”

“Ok, ok, princess. Please, don’t get mad at me. It’s just… I can’t believe she sold us out like that. I thought that she trusted ya” 

“Can we stop talking about her for a moment? I’m not feeling well talking about that piece of shit for now”

“Oh, alright princess. Sorry. By the way…” Angel answered with a nervous tone. “… the reason why I called you it’s to inform you that Alastor is fine by now. That guy got totally fucked up by that poison. Looks like Vaggie really wanted to eliminate him since the first day she saw him. Good thing we got the best medic here in hell”

“For the last time Angel. I’m not a medic. I just…” said Niffty

“Yeah yeah. Now shut up Niffty, and go bring some tea to our red pole.” Angel turned his head to see Alastor. “I have to help her to get the medicine so; Do you want to speak with him princess?”

She was left wondering if it was a good idea to talk to Alastor. After all, he had come with unknown intentions to the hotel. She remembered that she always criticized him for his ineptitude, the alleged ineptitude Vaggie had said he had.

However, she now owed him an apology. Her friend almost died because she blindly trusted her ex-girlfriend, and never saw what she was able to do with him.

“Put him on the phone”

She waited for a few seconds, and finally, she heard Alastor's voice.

“Oh princess…” Alastor began to cough strongly. “I heard… what you did to our dear friend Vaggie… Looks like we got one less demon to redeem”

“Are you really making jokes about this you dumb fuck? I just killed the demon that was my girlfriend for a long time and made my life a total mess. And you are saying she is still a friend?”

“You know how I am…” said Alastor while having pride on making such a comment like that “… some laughs are good for any moment”

“You are a total idiot” said Charlie

What she least wanted at that moment was to laugh. She had just fought one of the most brutal battles of her life, and her opponent was someone she considered close to her. It annoyed her that Alastor was still very insensitive to other people's suffering.

But it was Alastor. He was someone ruthless and someone who laughed at other people's misfortunes. She couldn't change that.

“So, what do you want to tell me Alastor? That I was always wrong with my project? Or do you want to show me that I was wrong about Vaggie all the time?”

“You tell me…” said Alastor with a low voice “… you accepted my request to talk… I’m listening… to your words”

He was right. She may have refused to speak to Alastor at that moment, but she decided to answer him. So now she was stuck in that conversation. She sat on the floor, and began to speak.

“Why does betrayal exists?” Charlie was sad while saying the question. “Why there is no one who actually wants to help me? Everyone who I ever called a friend… they are just liars…”

“Hey my dear… don’t expect a pure demon here… it’s hell after all...” responded while laughing at Charlie's innocence.

“I trusted her… all for nothing. Just why?” 

Alastor began to laugh again, though dimly. “My dear Charlie… you need to learn that you have you trust someone to be betrayed. That’s why I never trust anyone”

“Yes, but still…” Charlie's eyes wanted to shed some tears. She sighed and continued the conversation. “…Am I a joke to everyone here? Only thing I just could get from her is that I cannot have real friends here. Not even a true lover. I’m just a lonely dreamer, in a grey world. Trying to catch rainbows in a place where it doesn’t exist. I just wanted to redeem demons. What’s wrong on that?”

“Charlie…” started to say Alastor “…there's nothing wrong with that... you're not a big joke... I know that your dream is almost unattainable... and it seems silly... because it is… but I would never be able to betray you... I wouldn't want to take that wonderful smile away... from you..."

"To be honest, I always thought you'd be the one who was going to betray me from the beginning. You're a murderous demon, someone ruthless.”

"Do you think I was lying about the help? I'm a gentleman Charlie..." said Alastor with great security "... A gentleman never breaks promises with a lady... and you're no exception, darling."

Alastor started coughing harder. "I have to say... I didn't expect that moth demon to incapacitate me... If I were with all my strength, believe me… I would have killed her faster than you."

The worst part was that Vaggie might have thought Alastor had been stealing Charlie from her arms. But the princess understood how important fidelity was. During that time, she never wanted anything with him, she already had her girlfriend and she was happy with it. At least until that night.

Charlie, in addition to scolding Alastor, always blindly thought that her failures with her customers were because of him. She never suspected anyone else. Alastor chased away a client, Alastor killed a demon, etc. It was always Alastor’s fault. She could have just kicked him out of his hotel, thinking things could change. She was always thinking he's been lying since he got to the hotel. But it wasn't.

"Hey princess... I said this project wasn't going to work... and I said yours was a total joke... but I never said I was going to sabotage you."

Charlie started laughing. She began to realize the mistake she had made in judging Alastor without knowing him perfectly. All those years he had been supporting her at the hotel, and she never realized that his ideas were sabotaged by Vaggie. All those customers who ran away from the hotel were not scared of Alastor. It was because of Vaggie's ideas. 

"I'm a silly girl, Alastor. Forgive me"

Another little laugh came from the weak Alastor. Charlie didn't know what was going on in his mind. He was probably angry with her, and she even thought that her apology wasn't that serious. However, her surprise was big with the answer he told her.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie... So innocent and silly… but I understand that when you fall in love ... you go completely blind ..." Alastor began to look at the ceiling. Even though he never liked Vaggie, he would never have been able to kill her. He liked to annoy her, but he had his limits. And that limit was Charlie's smile. "... take these words ... as an accepted apology ... alright?"

Sighing deeply, Charlie replied "All right Alastor"

Now she was in the limbo. She didn't know what else to tell him. Actually, she didn't know what to do now. She had apologize Alastor, she had already killed Vaggie, now what? That was the big question. The princess was silent for a while, waiting to see if Alastor wanted to keep talking.

"Let me guess. You have doubts about your future, right my dear?" Charlie was surprised by how he guessed what was happening to her without mentioning a word.

"Well... I have no idea what to do now"

For a moment, another silence crossed between the two demons. Charlie had kept another question: Now that Vaggie was gone, how could she get a second chance with her dream? She had discredited the place so much, and it was going to be hard for Charlie to make a lot of people want to come back to her hotel. 

"So... you'll give up," Alastor said.

“No, I just…”

"You will let your ex-girlfriend ruin you… and make your dream only a product of your imagination… you'll be someone unknown here again... and you will live sad for the rest of your life"

"Stop it!" shouted Charlie on the phone. "What do you want to get out of this?!"

"You know what I’m trying to say?..." Charlie didn’t know how to answer. Alastor continued with his words. "I think this should be a new beginning for you… A new start for the Hazbin Hotel… Finally you can start redeeming demons... Freely... No more sabotage... nor traitors... I know Husk and Niffty... they won't cause you any trouble... I promise you that... But if you don't have ideas... what's the point of crying and have negativity thoughts?"

"It's just that I feel lonely..." Charlie finally said.

"Listen to me princess... I've repeated it to you a lot of times, but keep this on your mind... you're not alone... I'll never let some fools... hurt you... you're wonderful to me... and I want that light of joy that you emit... keep illuminating this cursed place... Come on Charlie... can you trust me?... One last time?..." Alastor responded with a unique sincerity.

“I guess so” Charlie replied. For the first time, Alastor was talking in the purest way with her. He was motivating her to continue with her project. It was the sweetest thing she could get from him. He was even cuter than Lucifer. That support was something she had never received it from someone else.

“Come on my dear… bring me more laughs… or show me that I could be wrong… I’ll help you”

For Charlie, she found it funny that Alastor still took her project as a simple paradigm. But at the same time, he inspired him to continue with her dream. It was confusing, but Alastor gave her more confidence than her own father.

“You really like to make jokes, huh?” answered the princess, while cleaning the blood from her sword. “You know what… I’ll prove you that I can fullfill my dream”

Alastor smiled when he heard that answer. He helped her raise her morale, just as he has trying to do during all those years.

"Now Charlie ... you need a trophy"

“What do you mean?”

Alastor began to laugh again. “Charlie, for a lunatic girl, you are surely pretty native… Look at Vaggie… or what it’s left of her” The princess turned her gaze and observed the inert body of her ex “You can start the history of the hotel by showing the difficulties you went through… this is like the start of a new chapter… how the princess of hell dealt with her backstabber…”

Charlie smiled a little when she heard that idea "I like that, not going to lie. Let me see what I can use"

She started analyzing the area. She was going to look for a relic to show her clients the real reason for their setbacks. Alastor was right, she could rise from that failure and she would finally be able to redeem demons.

Of course, if anyone else wanted to keep attending the hotel. But she was still optimistic that she would now have safer customers.

It took her a while, but a few yards beyond her position, she found what she wanted. Vaggie's head. Full of blood, with her eye splited, with her hair cut sharply. It was perfect. It was the best way to show the garbage Vaggie had ever been with her.

She started walking, and grabbed Vaggie’s head off the ground. She slapped it. Indeed, she was dead. "Perfect!" thought Charlie, and with a demonic smile, answered Alastor. "Oh, I think I've already found the best trophy to show in the hotel hallway. I’ll talk to you later." 

She lifted her ex's spear off the ground, and began to move away from the place, hoping that the worms would eat the rest of the corpse. She had nothing more to do there.

“I should have put you out of your misery a long time ago Vaggie. Goodbye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this short story. Thanks for reading until this part!


End file.
